A Change of Scenery
by articcat621
Summary: Deciding Hermione is missing something in her life, she heads to Bulgaria for a break. While there, she may just find what she's been looking for. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: JKR owns all. These chapters will be short… so please don't ask me to make them longer. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione shook her head, pulling away from Ron. "No, don't even try to explain yourself, Ron. I… I can't do this anymore."

Ron frowned, looking at his girlfriend of two years. "Mione, I don't understand…"

"Please, don't call me Mione, Ron! I hate that nickname. And I-" she shook her head. "I just can't be with you anymore."

"And I don't understand why, Hermione. You come home from work, telling me that you want to end our relationship out of the blue! I'm so lost right now," Ron looked to her, visibly upset.

She shook her head, tears running down her face. "It's hard to explain, but I just don't love you anymore, Ron. You're my best friend and I love you, I'm just not in love with you anymore."

"Was it something I did?"

She shook her head. She hated doing this, breaking his heart… but she needed too. "Ron, I just... we don't fit together anymore, don't you see?"

"No, I don't." He ran his hand through his ginger hair. "I was going to propose, Hermione! I thought things were going great."

Hermione let out a strangled sob at that. "Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you just need some space? I'll come back over tomorrow and we can-"

"No!" she half-shouted. "Please, Ron, I hate doing this, but we're done. I love you dearly, but there's just no passion in my life! You're like my brother."

Ron stumbled backwards, looking as if she had slapped him in the face.

"Ron, I-"

"No, just don't, Hermione. If this is what you want… then fine. As long you're happy."

"Please, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Ron shook his head. "I need some space, Hermione." And with that, he Apparated out of her apartment.

Hermione collapsed on her couch, sobbing. She was the one who had suggested they break up, but it still hurt.

After two years, she just didn't love him the same way. It wasn't her fault! People fall in and out of love all the time.

No doubt Molly would be upset about their break-up seeing as she had planned on Hermione becoming a Weasley for the longest time. Harry and Ginny would be upset too...

_But I have to do what's best for me, _she reminded herself.

Work had been stressful, her relationship a flop, and her parents were still angry at her for wiping their memories. She needed to get away! But where?

At that moment, an owl started pecking at her window. Standing up, she went over to let it in. She gave the owl a treat and watched it fly off into the night.

Opening it, she saw it was a letter from Viktor. The two of them wrote to each other every month, keeping in contact.

Her eyes widened. Viktor! This was the answer to her problem. She hastily grabbed a pen and wrote to him, asking if she could stay with him for a week or two.

She needed to get away, and what better place to get away from all this than Bulgaria.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: JKR owns all! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! They are appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione folded her clothes, packing them into her suitcase. She wasn't sure what the climate was like in Bulgaria, so she was sure to bring a little bit of everything.

She heard her Floo activate and someone step into her living room. Hermione sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Knock knock," the male voice said, lingering in her doorway.

Turning, she smiled sadly when she saw her best friend, Harry James Potter, standing there.

"You can't change my mind, Harry," she said, returning to her packing. She knew Harry well enough to know he would advocate her relationship with Ron. They had decided it would be the four of them, just as always. Hermione just realized it wasn't meant to be.

Harry sighed. "I'm not here to change your mind. I just want to know why."

Hermione turned around, sitting on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for him to come over.

Harry did. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "I'm just concerned. It's so out of the blue, Hermione."

"Not for me," she answered honestly. "I love Ron, I really do, but I'm not in love with him anymore. It's like kissing my brother and when we have sex, it's-"

"I don't need to know about your sex life!" Harry interrupted, his face turning red. "I just wanted to make sure that this was really what you wanted."

Hermione nodded. "It is. I want to go out, Harry, and see the world! Between the war and everything that's happened, I haven't had time to be myself… you know?"

Harry nodded, understanding completely. He was happy with Ginny but always wondered what would be different if he had taken some time to travel or get away before settling down. "Where are you going?"

"I've written Viktor and he's agreed to let me stay with him," she replied, curious as to what Harry's reaction would be.

"Viktor? Really?" he asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded. "We've kept in contact over the years and I got his letter yesterday and it just seemed right to contact him and ask."

Harry nodded. "Are you two… er… romantically involved?"

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "No! Viktor's one of my closest friends. I had a crush on him when I was younger, but that was then. I was too young to really understand what love was. Sometimes I think he wants more than friendship from me, but I just can't tell."

Harry gave her a grin. "Maybe he's what you're looking for?"

She shook her head. "Don't be silly, Harry. I'm sure Viktor has his share of pretty women."

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"And I won't be," Hermione retorted, grinning at him.

The two of them smiled for a moment before Hermione sighed. "Is Ron terribly upset?"

Harry frowned, nodding. "I think he's known all along that you wouldn't last, but he's held on tight to you. I'm sure he'll be okay with time though."

Hermione felt a tear slid down her cheek. "I do love him," she whispered.

"But not that way," Harry finished for her. "I understand, Hermione, and I know Ron will too in time."

She wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now I'll get going, but I want you to write me as soon as you arrive in Bulgaria!"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course, Harry! I'll keep you posted!"

"And please remember to have fun! You're going there to get away from all of this, so please, actually let it go."

"I will," she promised.

"Don't think of Ron or anyone else, just think of yourself."

Hermione smiled. When did her best friend get so smart?

Harry gave her one last hug. "Have fun!" he said, before leaving.

Sighing, Hermione returned to her packing. She was excited to get away and see Viktor. She needed some time with a friend, but with Harry's words lingering in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what if.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: JKR is the sole owner of this franchise and I'm not making any money from this story. Your reviews are all so sweet and they really encourage the muse. I appreciate them. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

She landed on her arse with a _thump_!

"Ninny!" his deep Bulgarian voice broke out.

Hermione glanced up, beaming when she saw Viktor looking down at her. Holding out his hand, he smiled. "Are you alvight?"

She placed her hand into his larger one, allowing him to help her up. "Yes, I'm fine. It's been awhile since I've traveled that far by Portkey." She looked him over, grinning wildly. "Oh, Viktor, I'm so happy to see you!"

He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Lipsvash mi."

Hermione felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "I missed you too!"

While the two of them had exchanged owls often during the past few years, it had been so long since she had really seen him. Being in his embrace caused Hermione to realize that she had missed him more than she had been aware.

His dark eyes roamed over her body, smiling. "Krasiv.." he whispered. "You look very good, Ninny."

Heat flooded her face. She only knew a little Bulgarian, but knew enough to know he was calling her beautiful. "Thank you, Viktor. That's sweet of you. And thank you for letting me come to stay with you."

"My pleasure. I am very sorry about vhat happened vith Veasley."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. The relationship just wasn't filling for me." She glanced up at Viktor and was surprised by the expression on his face. His eyes had darkened considerably, filled with lust. Seconds later, it was gone.

"Vell, velcome to Bulgaria, Ninny. Let me show you the rooms." Taking her hand, he led her into the Manor.

Hermione had heard of the Krum Manor being just as spectacular as Malfoy Manor, but she didn't quite believe it until she saw it. The Manor was adored with many different colors, giving it a very warm ambiance.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Viktor beamed. "Blagodarya, darling." He looked up at the high ceiling and chandelier. "Mama and Papa are very proud of the Manor."

"It's truly spectacular."

They walked up the marble staircase to the second floor. Viktor lead her down the left wing. "Your room is on the right, two doors down from mine."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Pushing open the door, he stepped aside to let Hermione in. It was decorated rather lavishly, with mahogany dresses, cashmere throws, and a roaring fireplace. She immediately felt at home.

"As this is your first time visiting Bulgaria, Ninny, I thought ve could stay around the manor and then go to Plovdiv for dinner?"

Hermione nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Could I just have a few moments to freshen up?"

"Of course, Ninny! I vill be in the vaiting room." Viktor pressed a quick kiss to the side of her cheek before leaving.

Hermione sat down on the bed with a sigh. Smiling, she thought about Viktor and her being her. Harry's words lingered in her head almost tantalizingly.

"Damn you, Harry," she muttered under her breath before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be reading so much into everything. Now, though, she was. Was Viktor happy to see her because he missed her or did he care for her?

She took a quick shower before heading off to see Viktor. She couldn't wait to tour the grounds of the Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. Thanks for all the sweet reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione pulled her coat tighter around her, blocking the cold breeze. Viktor had shown her around the grounds, which were absolutely breathtaking. She had lingered in the stables longer than they had originally planned. His horses were magnificent, large with black shiny fur. It was only after Viktor promised they could go riding tomorrow did she manage to tear herself away.

The two of them had then Apparated to Plovdiv, a popular city in Bulgaria. Walking down the street, she allowed Viktor to show her to a small café that he often frequented.

"Are you cold, Nin?" he asked, his dark beady eyes looking at her worriedly.

She shook her head, giving him a smile. "I'm fine, Viktor. It's much colder here than it is in England."

"England's veather is… bad. It is either raining or too hot for my taking."

She nodded in understanding. The climate was a really fickle thing sometimes.

"Ve are here," he said, stopping in front of a small building. He held open the door for her, smiling as she walked past.

"Viktor, darling!" a motherly looking woman came bustling over, pulling Viktor in for a hug. She spoke something in Bulgarian that Hermione didn't quite catch.

"Mama Donnas, this is Ninny Granger. She is from England," he explained. "Nin, this is a close friend of mine. She runs the café."

"Hermione Granger, ma'am, pleasure to meet you," she said politely, sticking her hand out.

"Oh, the Granger girl? The one involved in all that business with You-Know-Who?" Mama Donnas inquired.

Blushing, Hermione nodded.

"Well, welcome! Take a seat, darlings."

Viktor lead Hermione towards a small table in the back.

"She seems very nice," Hermione commented, picking up a menu.

Viktor nodded. "Mama Donnas has been very supportive of my Quidditch career," he explained.

Hermione looked him over, unable to keep herself from smiling.

"Vhat?" he asked, turning slightly red in the face.

"I'm just happy to see you," she answered quietly. "I've missed you, Viktor."

He reached across the table and grasped her hand. "I've missed you as vell, Ninny."

Hermione thought it was adorable that he still couldn't pronounce her name the full way. It gave him an excuse to use a nickname, one that no one else called her.

Mama Donnas came over and Viktor ordered them both sandwiches. Apparently Mama Donnas baked the baguettes herself and they always came out delicious.

They spent the time waiting for their food talking. Viktor told her all about his latest Quidditch game and Hermione told him how she had just helped to pass a bill promoting werewolf rights.

The conversation came easy and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed around someone.

The sandwiches eventually arrived and Hermione felt her stomach grumble.

"Hungry, Nin?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shush," she admonished him. "But yes, actually, I am. This food looks delicious."

"It is," he grumbled through a mouthful of his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Did ever man she know talk with his mouth full? But she picked up her food and bit into it. Closing her eyes, she savored the bursting flavor. "Oh, this is delicious."

"I am glad you like it," Viktor replied, almost half-way done with his meal.

Hermione smiled. The two of them finished up in silence, eating the rest of their meals.

"Thank you, Mama Donnas," Hermione said politely as they were leaving. "It was delicious."

Mama Donnas surprised her with a hug. "It was my pleasure, darling. Please, come back anytime. And Viktor, tell your mother I will be owling her later this week." She gave Viktor a hug, kissing him on both cheeks.

The two of them stepped back outside into the cold. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Viktor asked, glancing at her.

Nervously, Hermione nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Vonderful," Viktor said, taking her hand. Hermione blushed at the contact.

The two of them walked around the city, taking in all the sights. Viktor pointed out all the famous buildings, explaining the history of the ancient city with every step. He loved the way her eyes light up when he explained something. _It seems my little bookworm is still as curious as she was back then, _he mused to himself.

After spending some time in the city, Viktor Apparated them both back to the manor. Hermione didn't miss the way he hands lingered on her waist once they arrived. Blushing, she looked up into his dark eyes. "Viktor," she said gently.

"Yes, Nin?" he asked, his deep voice sending chills down her spine.

"I, ummm," she stuttered nervously. His eyes were just so beautiful. _What was I saying? Oh, right. _ Viktor leaned forward slightly. _Is he going to kiss me? _ In a moment of panic, Hermione stepped backwards out of his embrace.

His eyes flashed with hurt.

"Goodnight, Viktor. I'll see you in the morning," she said before quickly turning on her heel and hurrying to her room. Once inside, she collapsed on the bed, her head swimming with thoughts.

Viktor was definitely going to kiss her. And she was definitely going to let him kiss her.

So why didn't she?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks everyone who's been reading and following! I appreciate it! xx

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione was afraid the next morning would be awkward. And it sort of was.

Viktor and her took their breakfast in the dining room. They were sitting rather close together, but Hermione felt like they were seated miles apart. She could barely stand it.

"Viktor, I'm sorry!" she blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer.

He paused, swallowing the rest of the food in his mouth. "Nin, there is no need to be sorry." He shifted in his chair awkwardly, unsure of what would happen with their relationship. Truth was, he wanted to be more than friends with the beautiful witch. He never stopped caring for… not even after all these years.

"But I've made a mess of things!" she cried. Reaching across the table, she grasped his hand. "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Nin, it is never awkward. All I vant is for you to be happy."

Biting her lip, she looked him in the eye. "Then kiss me," she commanded. "Please," she added as an afterthought.

Not hesitating, Viktor leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. The feeling made her toes curl making her want him even more.

Viktor pulled away. "All right, Nin?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

She was touched by his actions. She gave a nod. "More than all right."

Viktor grinned. "I've vanted to do that for quite some time."

"Me too, I suppose. I broke things off with Ron because I wanted something more," Hermione explained. Linking their hands together, she smiled at him. "I think I may have found my something more."

He gently kissed her again. "Vell, I am glad to be your more."

The two of them finished up their breakfast, their hands remaining clasped the entire time.

Her stomach continued to flutter with excitement as they ate. Hermione didn't understand why she was frightened yesterday. There was no need for her to be afraid of her feelings. She came here so things would be put into clarity, and now they were.

She knew she'd have to figure out what to do once her vacation was over, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind. She'd deal with that later.

"I can't do this!" she shrieked, clutching the reins to the horse tightly.

Viktor chuckled, resting his hand on her thigh. He looked up at her, smiling reassuringly. "Nin, you're fine."

She shook her head. "This is too high up. I had forgotten how unpredictable horses can be. The chances of me falling off are-"

"Zero to none," he interrupted. "Celta is a thoroughly trained horse. She won't do anything unless you tell her too."

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly, suddenly ashamed of the way she was asking.

"Relax, Nin, you'll be fine," he said, mounting his own horse. Moving forward, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come, we'll head towards the lake."

Hermione nodded, gently urging Celta forward. The mare obeyed, moving at a slow and steady pace. Eventually, Hermione began to feel more at ease on the horse. Gradually, she relaxed her grip.

The two of them rode on in silence, taking in all the sights and sounds. The birds were chirping happily and the sun was sunning brightly. Hermione felt very at ease in the nature.

Nearing the lake, Hermione gasped. "Oh, Viktor, such a lovely view to have in your own backyard!"

Viktor grinned. "I've been spoiled my whole life."

"I guess so," she said with a sigh. The lake was a clear, crisp blue. It reflected the snowcapped mountains that loomed up behind it. The green lush added some much color to the scene; it was heavenly.

They rode along the rocky path as Viktor explained the various flora and fauna they passed. Seeing her so happy made him grin. He was glad to see his Ninny so happy.

Eventually, they stopped and dismounted. Viktor helped Hermione down carefully so she wouldn't stumble on the rocks.

"It's seriously so beautiful," she said, looking around at everything.

"It is, but it pales in comparison to you, Nin," he whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Blushing, Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you for showing me this, Viktor."

He responded by pulling her into his arms. His lips eagerly met hers. The kiss was gentle at first as the two lovers adjusted to each other's' body. She felt so safe in his large arms.

Viktor's body immediately responded to the feel of her small body pressed against him. He could feel the stirrings of an old teenage love bursting through his veins. He wanted this beautiful witch. He loved this beautiful witch.

Her grip on him tightened as he deepened the kiss. Her heart fluttered as her thoughts drifted elsewhere. If kissing him felt this would, what would anything else feel like?

Viktor groaned, his hands moving down and giving her arse a firm squeeze.

She pushed away her thoughts and allowed herself to just _feel_.


End file.
